


O retrato oval

by dudumarais2015



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudumarais2015/pseuds/dudumarais2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após um acidente de carro numa noite chuvosa, Regina e Emma buscam abrigo em uma casa desabitada. Ali, Regina encontra um retrato que irá despertar paixão e obsessão em sua alma. Mas haverá consequências.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo Um

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história é recomendada para maiores de catorze anos.  
> Inspirada na obra de Edgar Allan Poe " O retrato oval" e no conto " A pata do macaco" de W.W. Jacob.  
> Boa leitura!

                                                                                     

                                                                         

Emma consegue tirar Regina do carro, após o acidente.

– Como você está?

– Zonza...acho que tem sangue em minhas roupas...

– Você se cortou, mas não é nada grave. – Emma apoia a amiga e a conduz para a beira da estrada. – Fique aqui e vou procurar nossos celulares para pedir ajuda.

– Estou com muito frio...

Emma retira a jaqueta e a coloca nos ombros de Regina.

– Volto já.

– Tantas coisas acontecendo...só falta chover. – Regina veste a jaqueta e encolhe-se devido ao frio. Queria um banho quente e uma cama macia. Fecha os olhos e tenta controlar os temores.

Algum tempo depois, as duas caminham pela estrada, retornando o trajeto feito. Antes do acidente, haviam visto uma imensa casa e isso seria o sinal de ajuda. Alguém ali poderia dar abrigo e cuidados aos ferimentos em seus corpos. Era a esperança.

Quando se aproximam do portão, percebem que ele está trancado, envolvido por corrente e cadeado. Emma sorri e com suas habilidades de ladra, consegue abrir o cadeado e ambas aceleram seus passos, porque começa a chover.

Batem várias vezes na imensa porta de madeira esculpida e ninguém responde. A casa estava abandonada.

– Precisamos entrar, Emma...eu sinto que posso desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Emma acaricia o rosto molhado de Regina e percebe a presença de febre na amiga. Beija-lhe a testa e sem hesitar começa seu trabalho de abertura da porta.

O vento aumenta e dança em todas as direções, levando a chuva a dançar com ele. Era como se o vento quisesse apressar os movimentos de Emma e empurrá-las para dentro da casa.

Já dentro do imóvel, Emma trata de acomodar Regina em um dos sofás. Retira o lençol que protegia o móvel e acomoda a amiga ali. Sorri aliviada.

– Obrigada por cuidar de mim. – Regina sorri timidamente.

– Sabe que nossas almas estão ligadas e não poderemos ignorar isso. Jamais admitiria perder você. – ela sorri e prende os cabelos molhados num rabo de cavalo. Olha para os lados e vê a lareira e as lenhas organizadas. Trata de conseguir acender um fogo para aquecer aquele ambiente.

Regina também vasculha o local com seus olhos que ardiam e busca alguma familiaridade para confortar sua alma assustada. Começa a gostar da decoração.

Horas mais tarde, as duas estão sentadas diante da lareira, enroladas em cobertores encontrados por Emma. Haviam tirado as roupas para que se secassem ao calor do fogo.

– Esse vinho é bom demais! – Regina sorri ao beber mais um gole.

– Quando partirmos, vamos deixar algum dinheiro para pagar o vinho e os pães que encontrei na dispensa. Os moradores devem retornar em breve e não vão apreciar um assalto.

Regina sorri.

– Já que iremos deixar algum dinheiro, poderíamos procurar roupas. Deve haver blusas e calças que possamos usar.

– E se forem homens grandes e gordos? – Emma tenta descontrair.

– Então, iremos ficar bem engraçadas!

As duas riem.

\- Vamos dormir?

Emma levanta-se e estende a mão para a amiga.

– Vamos dormir no mesmo quarto. Onde eu encontrei os cobertores há uma cama de casal. Precisaremos ficar juntas em caso de sermos surpreendidas pelos moradores furiosos com a invasão.

No andar de cima, um quarto é exibido aos olhos de Regina, quando a porta é aberta. Ela toca o interruptor, mas ele não produz acendimento das lâmpadas.

– Eu já tentei. Teremos de usar as velas do castiçal.

– Castiçal? Em pleno século vinte e um? Será algum rei nostálgico saído de algum conto?

A loira toca as costas da amiga e a conduz para dentro do quarto. Fecha aporta atrás de si. Queria a sua segurança e a segurança da amiga.

– Pode acomodar-se aqui. – Emma retira o lençol que protegia a cama contra a poeira. Ajeita os cobertores e indica o lugar para que Regina se deite.

– Está escuro! A luz da janela não é suficiente! Poderia acender as velas?

– Claro, Majestade! – Emma sorri e vai até um armário grande, feito em madeira ricamente talhada. Observa os desenhos por segundos e depois abre a porta, deparando-se com roupas masculinas lá dentro. Apenha duas blusas e duas calças que pareciam ser de ginástica. – O dono da casa não é tão grande e gordo. É bem alto, mas esguio. Veja!

Regina recebe as roupas e começa a vestí-las, enquanto Emma acedia as velas, trazendo o castiçal para um móvel ao lado da cama. Momentos depois, Emma já roncava e dormia profundamente como se estivesse drogada.

Observando o quarto e tentando distrair-se para conseguir cochilar, Regina acaba por decidir levantar-se e caminhar um pouco até que o sono a dominasse. Apanhando o castiçal, ela direciona-se para a por e sai do quarto em busca de aventura. Dá uma olhada em Emma babando sobre o travesseiro e acha graça na cena.

– Você nem perceberá que saí e levei as velas.

Fora do quatro, Regina decide bisbilhotar os cômodos daquele andar. Depois poderia verificar os cômodos do andar de baixo. Sentia-se como uma criança curiosa!

Abre a porta de outro quarto e usando o castiçal para iluminar o ambiente, entra ali. Levanta o objeto para direcionar a luz e imediatamente emite um grito ao deparar-se com um homem olhando para ela. Recuperada do susto, Regina percebe que não era um homem real: era uma tela. Um retrato. Um retrato oval.

 


	2. Capítulo Dois

O que Regina estava vendo era real demais para ser apenas um retrato. Ela se aproxima para ver melhor e encanta-se com a perfeição dos traços sobre aquela tela. Era uma pintura a óleo.

A tela retratava o torso de um homem jovem, de pele clara e cabelos escuros. Pela exposição da pele, tornava claro que o modelo estava despido quando o quadro fora pintado. Que belo homem!

O quadro estava protegido por uma moldura oval em madeira ricamente esculpida, com detalhes de entalhamento minucioso. O artista tinha exigido cuidados exímios para a execução daquele trabalho. Uma moldura digna para o trabalho sobre a tela.

Regina estende a mão e toca a madeira, direcionando seus dedos para a superfície áspera da tela. Acaricia a tinta e suas proeminências, como se estivesse acariciando o corpo daquele desconhecido.

O brilho que o artista havia capturado para aqueles olhos inertes era impressionante! Era como se o jovem modelo estivesse vivo e encarando Regina com a mesma intensidade que ela o encarava. Ambos olhavam-se com atenção e curiosidade.

Ela sorri, tornando-se imediatamente apaixonada por ele. A perfeição de uma fotografia com alta resolução estava presente nos traços deixados pelo pincel de quem havia eternizado a beleza daquele modelo. Os olhos de Regina vagueiam pelo torso despido exibido naquele retrato e não conseguem sair daquela visão magnífica, daquele frescor capturado ali dentro.

O modelo parecia muito à vontade para a exposição e parecia ter total segurança de sua beleza e do que ela causava nas pessoas.

Quando finalmente consegue desvencilhar-se daquela hipnose, Regina percebe que numa mesa junto à parede onde descansava o quadro, havia um diário rústico e com muitas folhas. Sem sentir a necessidade de conter-se, ela apanha o diário e começa a folhear suas páginas amareladas. A leitura é inciada:

“ _Quando eu o conheci, minha vida foi preenchida e transbordada pelo brilho da juventude e do vigor de um homem recém-saído da adolescência._

_Tinha o frescor do campo matutino e a altivez das flores molhadas pelo orvalho. Era lindo e viril! Forte como os potros jovens e vistoso como os garanhões em ponto de cobertura._

_Seus olhos traduziam a exuberância de vida em sua alma e a curiosidade típica das criaturas jovens espalhadas pelos campos na primavera._

_Os cabelos negros enfeitavam sua cabeça como a uma coroa tecida com um pedaço do manto celeste noturno. Alguém havia cortado um pedaço daquele manto celestial, isento de estrelas e deitado sobre a cabeça daquele jovem._

_Nem mesmo se eu tivesse o poder de juntar estrelinhas na palma de minha mão, conseguiria criar o mesmo brilho que existia quando o sorriso dele se abria. O início do meu dia não surgia com o nascimento do Sol, mas quando eu o via sorrindo em minha direção._

_Era um dos filhos das famílias que tinham vindo do norte do país em busca de trabalho em nossas terras. Minha família possuía plantações e eles surgiam todos os anos trazendo seus braços fortes e sua habilidade para o trabalho nas lavouras. Vinham muitos homens, mulheres e crianças. Ao fim das colheitas, iam embora para outra parte do país em busca de novas chances e levavam seus tesouros com eles._

_Naquela ocasião, uma das famílias havia trazido um tesouro repleto de preciosidades e que atendia pelo nome de Marco. Um jovem alto, de pele clara e estupendos olhos da cor do céu matutino e sem nuvens. E que sorriso ele tinha!_

_Impetuoso como todos os jovens, Marco destacava-se pela sua beleza incomum. “Uma rosa vermelha não passa despercebida em meio a um campo com neve”. Ele era uma rosa recém-desabrochada e eu não poderia permitir que suas pétalas ficassem murchas, antes que eu as colhesse._

_Era uma pessoa feliz. Sua felicidade era contagiante e sua vivacidade também encantava as pessoas com quem ele convivia. Uma criatura singular e apaixonante!_

_Resolvi me aproximar dele, conquistar sua amizade e antes que a colheita fosse terminada, meu objetivo de conquistar o amor dele, deveria ser alcançado. Eu sonhava com ele em todas as noites e durante os dias, sonhava acordada, criando fantasias das mais diversas._

_Usando meu arsenal de truques sedutores, consegui tornar-me próxima a ele. Foram avanços lentos e firmes, provocando inquietação dentro do coraçãozinho dele e conseguindo criar um vínculo amistoso entre nós dois._

_Todas as noites, após o trabalho, íamos para a minha varanda e ficávamos conversando por horas depois do jantar. Com o passar do tempo, consegui convencê-lo a ter as conversas dentro de minha casa._

_Lembro-me exatamente daquela noite em que nossa conversa extrapolou os limites da sala principal e terminou de forma romântica e intensa dentro do meu quarto. Eu havia marcado território naquele corpo e não permitiria que Marco partisse de minha vida. Agora, havíamos nos tornado carne de uma só carne e sangue de um só sangue. Ele era meu e eu era dele. Pertencíamos um ao outro e nada nos separaria, exceto a morte._

_Quando a colheita acabou, todos os trabalhadores partiram com suas famílias, entretanto, Marco permaneceu comigo, como meu esposo. Estávamos recém-casados!_

_Em todas as manhãs, eu acordava em sobressalto, temendo o desaparecimento do meu amor. Mas ele sempre estava ali, lindo e inteiramente meu. Entretanto e infelizmente, o demônio da insegurança afligiu e dominou a minha alma._

_Constantemente, esse demônio fazia-me lembrar da diferença de idade existente entre mim e Marco. Aquilo ia corroendo minha alma aos poucos, de forma dolorosa e doentia._

_Num dia qualquer, acordei com uma ideia fixa de iniciar um cerco aos dias e pensamentos de Marco. Eu queria ficar presente e fazer-me muito importante na vida dele, sem saber que já era. Desde aquele dia, passei a presenteá-lo com os mais diversos mimos, tentando fazê-lo encantar-se pelas minhas atitudes._

_O aniversário dele estava chegando e eu queria oferecer algo que marcava nosso relacionamento. Então, decidi presenteá-lo com o fruto de um trabalho de minhas mãos. Decidi eternizar seus lindos traços em uma tela._

_Aluguei uma casa de campo e enviei para lá todo o meu arsenal para montar meu atelier de pintura. Meu assistente pessoal e eu partimos para um exílio que duraria um mês._

_Durante todos aqueles dias, eu trabalhei exaustivamente com aquelas misturas de tinta em busca da perfeição que se aproximasse do viço de Marco. Várias tentativas infrutíferas quase me fizeram desistir, até que numa madrugada, consegui a exatidão dos tons._

_Trabalhei de maneira alucinada, deixando o atelier apenas para banhar-me e trocar as roupas. Minha alimentação era feita ali dentro mesmo, porque a saudade comprimia meu peito e eu desejava retornar o mais rápido possível para o lado do meu amado._

_A cada um dos traços sobre a tela, eu via nascer a extrema semelhança com aquele jovem. Era como se a pintura captasse a vivacidade daquele corpo e daquele rosto._

_E quando eu dei a última pincelada sobre a tela, tive a horrível sensação de que aquela figura havia demonstrado estar viva. Tenho a certeza de que as pálpebras moveram-se. A figura havia piscado como se quisesse umedecer os olhos. Uma piscada lenta e pesada, como Marco costumava fazer quando estava em profundo êxtase prazeroso._

_O terror tomou conta de minha razão e meus ossos congelaram-se. O demônio da obcessão sussurrava em meus ouvidos que tudo estava findado. Tudo mesmo!_

_O nome de Marco latejou em meu coração e imediatamente tratei de retornar para minha fazendo. Meu assistente pessoal ficou para trás e eu parti em desespero. Algo gritava dentro de mim, avisando-me sobre uma desgraça imensa. A sensação era horrenda!_

_Durante meu exílio, não permiti que nenhum contato com meus familiares e empregados da fazenda. E isso foi minha perdição!_

_Quando cheguei à fazenda, informaram-me que Marco havia sido acometido por uma doença misteriosa que ia pouco a pouco sugando sua vitalidade e saúde. Ele estava definhando e no momento em que o vi deitado sobre a cama, meu coração petrificou-se e perdi o que restava de fé em meu espírito._

_Sobre a cama, ressequido e murcho como um homem com mais de cem anos, Marco olhou-me com aqueles olhos cinzentos. Não conseguiu dizer nada e apenas tentou sorrir. Vi a luz de seus olhos se apagarem como a uma chama delicada sendo soprada. Ele havia apenas esperado a minha volta para despedir-se._

_Naquele momento, o monstro da obcessão sussurrou em meu ouvido que eu havia feito a escolha. Entreguei a vida de Marco para que a perfeição do resultado de minha tela, nascesse. O retrato tinha sugado a vida de meu amado e em cada uma das pinceladas, eu roubava um pouco da vida dele._

_Vinte dias depois do enterro de Marco, retornei até o local onde havia sido meu atelier. Queria destruir aquela coisa maldita que havia me roubado o meu amor. Meu ódio fluía como suor pelo meu corpo e tudo o que pensava era em destruir aquela obscenidade._

_Infelizmente ou felizmente, a chegar naquele mausoléu não encontrei absolutamente nada. O proprietário me informara que meu assistente pessoal havia ordenado o esvaziamento da casa. Aquilo me consolou e me entristeceu ao mesmo tempo._

_Tendo retornado ao meu cotidiano sem cor, sequer questionei meu assistente sobre o paradeiro daquela maldição. Por anos a fio eu evitei qualquer informação sobre aquela tela._

_Cinco anos depois, senti a necessidade de ver novamente o belo rosto de Marco. Tive de prometer e jurar que não destruiria a tela para conseguir vê-la novamente. E quando a recebi, o assombro me tomou: os olhos tinham vida e posso jurar que os vi várias vezes seguindo meus passos e tenho a absoluta certeza de que numa noite, a figura sorriu para mim._

_Um artesão talhou delicada e perfeitamente uma moldura oval. Cuidadosamente esculpida, foi a moldura perfeita para uma tela perfeita. E antes de emoldurar pedi permissão à figura da tela. Eu posso afirmar conscientemente e com a sanidade mental saudável, que Marco sorriu._

_Depois de emoldurado, o retrato foi exibido em minha sala principal para todos os olhos. Muitas pessoas amigas de minha família não passavam incólume àquela representação. E como me orgulhava!_

_Numa reunião em família, alguém fitou a tela e pergunto-me por qual motivo eu ainda não havia trazido aquele homem de volta à vida. Por que eu o mantinha preso nas limitações daquela moldura? Por que eu preferia manter sua alma aprisionada sob meu controle?_

_Durante décadas eu viajei pelo mundo, consultando esotéricos, alquimistas, estudiosos, mágicos e feiticeiros na busca de alguma fórmula que o libertasse e o trouxesse de volta para meus braços. Loucura? Amor? Desejo? Culpa?_

_E foi na Índia que alguém me disse sobre a temível Pata do Macaco. Somente ela, poderia restaurar o meu belo e viçoso marido. Retornei ao meu mundo, apenas para organizar a vida de quem vivia ao meu redor, pois iria abandoná-los para iniciar a minha jornada em busca do impossível._

_Eu buscarei esse objeto, mesmo que eu liberte Marco e morra no dia seguinte.”_

_05 de janeiro de 1956_

Regina folheia o livro e observa a existência de outros inúmeros capítulos, retratando as localidades e datas das viagens da autora do diário. Mas seria uma leitura a ser feita com mais calma e em outro lugar.

– Onde você está, Regina? – a voz de Emma é ouvida do corredor dos quartos.

Rapidamente, Regina apanha o castiçal e fecha o livro. Afasta-se e sai do quarto sorrindo.

– Estava bisbilhotando os cômodos!

– E deixou-me sozinha no quarto e sem velas acesas? Bela amiga é você!

Regina sorri amplamente. Estava histérica e teria de planejar seus próximos passos.

Na manhã seguinte quando Emma acorda, encontra a cama parcialmente vazia. Havia pedido tanto que Regina não a deixasse sozinha naquela casa desconhecida.

Já arrumada, Emma preocupa-se em deixar um bilhete aos donos da casa agradecendo pela hospitalidade inconsciente e pedindo desculpas pela invasão e consumo. Junto ao bilhete, deixa algumas notas para pagar o vinho e o pão.

Ia caminhando para sair e procurar Regina, mas quase é atropelada pela morena. As duas sorriem.

– Onde estava?

– Acordei cedo e percebi que meus poderes tirados pelo relâmpago de ontem à noite, tinham retornado. Então fui ao carro, o consertei e o trouxe para cá. Agora, precisamos partir.

 _–_ Deixei algumas notas sobre o bilhete...

– Tudo bem, tudo bem! – Regina mostra-se letárgica e sem pressa m sair dali.

Por segundos, Emma desconfia daquele comportamento, mas decide ignorar e seguir a rota de volta para casa.

 


	3. Capítulo Três

Durante vários dias, a lembrança daquela imagem protegida pela moldura em madeira não sai da mente e do coração de Regina. Algo a compelia a pensar e pensar nas palavras e no rosto bonito daquele modelo.

Uma profunda saudade surge entre suas emoções. Queria estar diante daqueles olhos que pareciam pedir ajuda.

Precisava retornar àquela casa e embriagar-se da beleza daquela figura.

E no meio daquela noite, mesmo tendo prometido ao filho que não se utilizaria de truques, Regina desvanece em fumaça e transporta-se para o meio daquele quarto, indiferente de quem iria encontrar.

E o quarto estava vazio e escuro. Exatamente da maneira como havia deixado naquela noite de invasão. Ali, preso na parede estava o retrato oval, adormecido e protegendo o desconhecido de beleza ímpar.

Regina começa a folhear o diário e busca onde havia parado de ler. A partir dali, surgem relatos como se fossem de um diário de bordo. Contavam a história da busca de um talismã que talvez tivesse o poder de trazer de volta, o homem perdido.

A pessoa que amava Marco mostrava-se disposta a encontrar o objeto e para isso não se importava em fazer pactos ou negócios escusos e perigosos, desde que a informação conseguida a aproximasse da liberdade daquele homem.

Por horas, Regina perde-se na leitura daquele diário. Depois, gasta mais horas na admiração dos traços feitos sobre aquele retrato. Lindo demais! Triste e misterioso!

Era madrugada quando ela retorna para sua casa, levando todos os detalhes daquele rosto, em sua mente. Embora não quisesse reconhecer, estava começando a apaixonar-se por aquela imagem estática.

Isso não poderia acontecer. Apaixonar-se por uma imagem?

Nos dias que se seguem, Regina não consegue fugir às visitas ao quarto do retrato. Depois de toda a cidade adormecer, ela se esvai em seus truques para ressurgir dentro daquele quarto misterioso, diante daquela pintura que parecia estar viva e pedir socorro com aqueles olhos.

Por horas ficava admirando o rosto do desconhecido pintado na tela. E a cada dia, descobria algum traço que havia passado despercebido. Ao final daquele mês, Regina já poderia criar o mais perfeito retrato falado, caso fosse preciso.

Completamente conquistada pela história escrita naquelas páginas daquele diário, Regina decide que iria descobrir um meio de atender ao desejo de quem havia escrito aquelas anotações. Conseguia sentir a dor contida em cada uma das palavras em todas as vezes que as lia. Era como se tivesse acompanhado toda a história no exato momento em que ela acontecia. Era como se estivesse ao lado daquela pessoa que escrevia o diário, vendo as lágrimas que caiam sobre as páginas e produziam aquele borrão característico.

Regina iria usar seus conhecimentos e descobrir como tirar Marco daquela prisão. Iria trazê-lo de volta à liberdade e dar-lhe a chance de envelhecer. Ela o conhecia mais do que qualquer pessoa e merecia tê-lo ao seu lado e ensiná-lo a viver no mundo contemporâneo. Marco seria seu. Todo seu!

Não diria nada a ninguém para evitar comentários desencorajadores ou críticas destrutivas. Queria agir sozinha e sem pedir permissão ou opiniões. Mas para isso iria precisar de alguém confiável para orientá-las nas viagens que precisaria fazer. Alguém que conhecesse vários países e culturas e que fosse discreto.

Imediatamente, a imagem de Killian surge em sua cabeça. Era um pirata que carregava muitos anos nas costas e muitas experiências em viagens pelos mares e oceanos. Conhecia pessoas, lugares e costumes, além de ter informações que certamente não estavam escritas nos livros de truques.

Naquela manhã, chega à lanchonete da cidade e encontra o Capitão a aguardando.

– Bom dia, Capitão! – Regina senta-se e recebe um sorriso sonolento como resposta.

– Sejamos direto, Majestade. O que a senhora quer?

– Eu preciso contratar os seus serviços e agora que o senhor conseguiu seu navio de volta, será melhor para meus objetivos.

– Seja direta, Majestade.

Ela se inclina para frente para que somente ele ouvisse o que iria ser dito.

– O senhor já ouviu falar num amuleto chamado “A pata do macaco”?

Killian sofre um choque e empertiga-se. Estreita as sobrancelhas escuras e mostra-se intrigado.

– Sim, Majestade. Conheço tal amuleto.

– E saberia dizer-me onde posso encontrá-lo?

O pirata ergue as sobrancelhas e fica pensativo por segundos.

– Não é um objeto único. Há vários espalhados pelo mundo. É um objeto preparado para atender um determinado objetivo.

– E como posso ter um?

– Terá de ir a algum lugarejo da Índia, procurar algum conhecedor de magia e encomendar uma aberração como esta.

Regina inspira profundamente. Estava tensa e temerosa, mas para libertar Marco, faria qualquer loucura.

– O senhor iria comigo nesta jornada? Eu usaria algum truque e iríamos onde o senhor indicar.

– Não vou perguntar por qual motivo quer uma aberração destas, mas tenho a obrigação de alertar sobre o perigo de lidar com isso. É um tiro no pé!

Um sorriso nervoso surge nos lábios pintados de Regina.

– O que quer dizer com perigo...

– A pata do macaco é um amuleto do mal. Ele concede três desejos que acontecem imediatamente após o pedido. Porém, com a realização do pedido, surge um acontecimento desgraçado logo em seguida. Digamos que eu peça para ser promovido em meu serviço. Serei atendido, mas a pessoa que ocupava o cargo, morrerá.

– E se eu pedir para libertar uma pessoa?

– Humm...então essa pessoa será libertada, mas saiba que algo ruim relacionado a esta pessoa, irá acontecer.

– Mas eu poderei usar minha magia para proteger essa pessoa depois de libertá-la...

O pirata dá de ombros.

– Caso a senhora queira seguir, cuidado. Não vai gostar do que irá ver.

 


	4. Capítulo Quatro

\- Por que simplesmente não fez um gesto e veio transportada para cá?

\- Digamos que eu me sinta mais segura, tendo um pirata ao meu lado. Gosto do glamour de estar em seu navio. Sinto-me novamente rainha em sua companhia, sinto-me poderosa. Tenho os serviços do lendário Capitão Gancho!

\- Aposto que sou sua moeda de troca. Já me empurrou para a morte, uma vez. Lembra-se?

\- E você sobreviveu e devolveu-me o favor. Lembra-se? – Regina sorri. – Na verdade, sinto que fazemos uma boa dupla. Tenho certeza de sua discrição.

Killian confirma com um movimento de cabeça.

\- Além disso, a chegada em um navio como o seu, é bem mais pomposo do que vir ao vilarejo em um carro.

Um som gutural é a risada do pirata.

O casal caminha pelas ruas estreitas e lotadas daquele vilarejo indiano. Regina mantém sua mão firmemente presa ao braço do pirata. Gostava muito de ser protegida e apreciava o instinto protetor dele. Era um cavalheiro, sem sombra de dúvida.

Mantinham os corpos juntos para passar a informarão de que eram um casal e que não haveria abertura para qualquer tipo de aproximação.

\- A informação que tenho é que há um vendedor de temperos que conhecem uma mulher que tem a localização exata de um estudioso. Este estudioso sabe sobre o tal amuleto. – Killian segura a cintura de Regina e a traz para junto de seu corpo.

Mais alguns empurrões depois, o casal consegue chegar a um beco onde muitos vendedores se atropelavam para conseguir convencer os turistas sobre a qualidade boa de seus produtos.

Killian aproxima-se de um homem de pele escura e traços típicos indianos. O homem tinha lindos olhos grandes e verdes, enfeitados por uma camada de kajal. Regina observa os dois homens conversando em algum dialeto desconhecido e percebe a troca de dobrões de ouro por um pequeno pergaminho.

O pirata e o vendedor ainda falam algo e riem amistosamente. O indiano entrega um pequeno embrulho ao visitante e ainda acena para Regina, que responde.

\- Bom, Majestade, vamos para algum bar. Preciso de algo para limpar minha garganta.

\- O que conseguiu?

Killian entrega o pergaminho para a mulher. Imediatamente, ela o abre e começa a ler.

\- Reconheço esse idioma. Não é hindu. O gênio Sidney falou comigo neste idioma em várias ocasiões.

\- E o que está escrito?

\- É um endereço na cidade de Nova Déli. Vamos para lá?

Um sorriso largo surge na boca do pirata. Ele se assemelhava aos felinos quando sorria.

\- O que ele lhe deu naquele embrulho?

\- Nada. – ele dá de ombros.

\- Eu o vi entregar algo em um embrulho. O que é, Killian?

\- Nada.

\- Killian!

Ele abre o pequeno embrulho e exibe o conteúdo. Era um lápis de kajal.O casal começa a rir.

Mesmo sorrindo, o pirata estava preocupado com a decisão de Regina em procurar aquele objeto maldito. Embora ela estivesse orientada quanto ao perigo daquela coisa, continuava decidida a tê-la sob seu poder.

Dois dias depois, o casal chega a uma casa afastada em um vilarejo. Uma casa em tijolos à vista e cercada por um jardim florido. São recebidos por uma jovem muito bonita, de olhos puxadinhos e cabelos negros.

\- A senhora tem certeza de que sabe com que está lidando?

\- É um amuleto, certo? Killian me explicou superficialmente sobre o poder dele. Apenas o quero para complementar os meus poderes.

\- Eu percebi que a senhora é incomum. Mas seus poderes são fortes o suficiente para lidar com o que está contido neste amuleto?

Regina olha o perfil de Killian e o encontra com os olhos fixos na garota. Não a estava flertando ou admirando, mas demonstrava estudá-la.

\- Eu já lidei com seres mais fortes e os venci ou controlei. Saberei lidar com isso. O que quer por ele?

\- A regra é clara: o amuleto por algo que lhe pertença. – a jovem olha para o pirata.

\- Desista, querida. Ele não me pertence. – Regina retira um colar que estava em seu pescoço e o entrega à jovem, que o apanha com ambas as mãos.

Ela olha o colar por alguns minutos e depois o devolve para Regina.

\- Isso é apenas um adorno. Não tem sua energia nele. Quero algo que significa para você.

Regina fica pensativa e segura um anel de seu dedo. Com pesar, entrega-o à jovem e a vê sorrir.

Depois de um tempo, a jovem retorna à sala e traz um embrulho feio, marrom, feito em couro e o entrega para Regina, que imediatamente o abre, desamarrando o cordão.

De dentro do embrulho, surge uma pata de um macaco com três dedos eretos e dois encolhidos. Era velho e parecia empalhado. Fedia a pano sujo.

\- Por que os três dedos estão eretos? – Killian não se contém.

\- Porque são apenas três pedidos. Um pedido feito e um dedo irá encolher-se. Mas se lembrem de que para cada um dos pedidos, haverá uma desgraça iminente.

Killian dá risada. É debochado e irônico.

\- Você ganha um sapatinho de cristal com salto alto e a cada passo, terá um tombo. Qual é a vantagem de ter uma “merda” como esta?

\- O aprendizado. Todos que possuem a pata do macaco, aprendem com isso. – a jovem toca o braço de Regina. – Senhora, quando fizer todos os seus pedidos, livre-se da pata do macaco. Queime-a ou a venda com as mesmas orientações que eu lhe dei.

Killian não consegue conter a curiosidade.

\- A quem você quer prejudicar desta vez, Majestade?

\- Quero libertar um jovem aprisionado desde 1956.

Desta vez, o pirata gargalha.

\- Então, ele não está tão jovem assim! Para que você quer um jovem com mais de 70 anos?

Regina sorri e maneia negativamente a cabeça. Não responde e Killian imediatamente percebe algo malicioso no ar. Ela estava mentindo. E algo terrível seria feito com a utilização daquele amuleto.

“É Cora que será trazida de volta”. – ele pensa. Vira-se para a jovem e fala. – E se eu quiser reviver alguém que já morreu?

\- Você consegue. – a jovem sorri encantada pelo pirata.

\- Sério? Poderia reviver meu irmão? Ele viria para mim?

\- Sim. Da forma como ele está, ele virá.

Os olhos de Killian arregalam-se e ele nega com a cabeça. Refuta a ideia. Trazer Liam depois de mais de 300 anos? Nem pensar! Ele se volta para Regina, mas a mulher já havia deixado a casa.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

O casal retorna para sua cidade. Regina entrega alguns dobrões de ouro para Killian e ele aceita sem pudores ou falsa vergonha.

\- Apenas tome cuidado com o que fará com isso, Majestade. Deixe o passado onde ele deve estar: no passado.

\- Foi o passado quem nos trouxe aqui, Capitão. Não pode ser esquecido. Ele nos fez quem somos hoje.

\- Certo! Sua cabeça é sua sentença! – ele sorri e afasta-se sem olhar para trás.

Sozinha em sua casa, Regina perde-se em pensamentos. Sorri para si mesma com a felicidade dos que sabem que farão algo divertido, mas errado.

Arruma-se e consegue ficar ainda mais bonita. Perfuma-se e acentua sua beleza com maquiagem cuidadosamente feita. Apanha um casaco de peles em seu armário e o deposita em um dos sofás. Sabia que quando trouxesse o quadro e libertasse Marco, o jovem viria despido assim como estava na tela.

Usando suas habilidades, Regina transporta-se para a casa escura onde descansava a tela e por várias horas fica obervando aquela pintura viva. Aquele olhar magnífico preso naqueles traços inertes. Iria libertar Marco e fazê-lo respirar novamente. Ao contrário do que acontecera com Daniel, desta vez ela seria exitosa.

Estende os braços na direção do retrato e sorri, na esperança de que Marco sorria também. E ele realmente sorri.

Noutra cidade, longe dali, Killian brinda uma cerveja com Emma. Conversam animadamente sobre alguns assuntos aleatórios, até que Emma percebe que havia um vinco diferente na testa de Killian.

\- Não pode mentir para mim, Killian. O que há com você? O que o incomoda?

\- Humm...estou preocupado com a Regina. Algo nela me provocou um incomodo.

\- E o que seria? Ela é esquisita e todos sabem disso.

\- A rainha está de posse de um amuleto perigo demais e tenho medo de que não vá fazer bom uso dele.

Emma inclina-se para frente e encara seu belo pirata.

\- Ela e eu fomos a uma viagem em busca de algo que ela ouviu falar. Algo que a ajudaria a realizar um desejo perigoso.

\- E o que seria isso?

\- A pata do macaco. Um amuleto amaldiçoado e que realiza três desejos acompanhados por três desgraças, caso o desejo não seja desfeito. Eu penso que Regina tentará acordar Cora.

Emma se sobressalta.

\- Mas a jovem que possuía o amuleto informou-me que nesses casos, a pessoa retorna exatamente como está. Não será um retorno como ocorreu quando o autor reescreveu a nossa história. Será um retorno de onde e como Cora está agora!

Cobrindo a boca com a mão, Emma fica pensativa. Levanta-se e gesticula para seu pirata.

\- Vamos atrás de Regina. Não poderemos permitir que ela se machuque ou traga outro problema para a cidade.

Enquanto isso, já de volta de seu momento de roubo, Regina deposita aquele quadro sobre um móvel e ainda o observa apaixonada. O jovem Marco era de fato a pessoa mais bonita que já havia visto em sua caminhada. Era um misto de masculinidade suavizada com traços femininos. Não havia como passar incólume aos olhos das pessoas!

Uma hora depois, a contemplação é interrompida pelo som de batidas na porta. Praguejando, Regina vai atender aos indesejáveis visitantes e encontra Emma e Killian parados na varanda da casa.

\- O que querem? Estou ocupada!

\- Viemos por causa da pata do macaco, Majestade. – Killian apressa-se em dizer.

\- O que tem ela?

\- Viemos dissuadir você da ideia de trazer Cora de volta! Será perigoso demais!

Regina sorri e nega com a cabeça.

\- De onde tiraram essa ideia? – a rainha sorri para Killian e depois para Emma.

\- Do seu sorriso quando me falou sobre o tal jovem aprisionado em 1956.

Emma encara a amiga.

\- E que jovem é esse?

Regina gesticula para que os dois entrem na casa e fecha a porta, trancando-a. Caminha até um móvel e aponta a tela de Marco.

Tanto Emma quanto Killian ficam embasbacados com a pintura. Tamanha beleza e perfeição não passa incólume às suas almas.  A cena  provoca um sorriso irônico em Regina.

\- Também reagi assim quando o vi pela primeira vez. Foi naquela noite depois do nosso acidente, quando buscarmos abrigo e invadimos aquela casa, Emma. – ela aponta para a tela. – Marco estava lá esperando por mim. Li o diário de quem pintou esta tela e decidi atender ao desejo de trazer Marco de volta.

\- O cara está preso aí dentro? – Killian pergunta estupefato.

\- O diário diz que quando a tela recebeu a pincelada final, roubou a alma de Marco. Ele murchou até perder o viço e veio morar aqui dentro. – Regina entrega o diário aberto para Killian a ponta o trecho que falava da morte do rapaz.

Killian lê o trecho e depois exibe uma careta de repugnância.

\- E o cara não poderia ter morrido de tuberculose, inanição, porfiria ou qualquer outra doença? Por que tudo tem de possuir magia para existir?

\- Eu li todos os diários de quem pintou o quadro. Ela diz que Marco está aprisionado aqui e que se manifestou várias vezes ao longo de décadas. – Regina mostra um sorriso insano. – Por muito tempo, eu convivi com Marco naquele quarto e posso afirmar que ele sorriu para mim!

Emma e Killian entreolham-se preocupados.

\- Você retornou àquela casa apenas pelo quadro? Você o roubou de lá?

\- Retornei todas as noites, Emma. Retornei para conversar e ler para Marco. Ele me entendia e correspondia com um sorriso. Tenho certeza disso!

\- Eu tenho certeza de que você está em busca de chifre em cabeça de cavalo. E não falo de unicórnios! – Killian deposita o livro sobre uma mesa. – Regina, aquela jovem disse que a pessoa trazida de volta, virá como está exatamente. Já imaginou como está um cara que morreu em 1956? Você irá chamar pelo corpo dele e não por esta imagem que está no quadro!

Regina vira-se furiosa e gesticula tentando atirar Killian para longe, mas tudo o que consegue é um pequeno sobressalto do pirata. Ela olha para as mãos. Estava sem poder.

\- O que houve? – pergunta Emma.

\- Você já fez o pedido? – Killian mostra-se atemorizado.

\- Fiz.

\- E o que você pediu?

\- Ora, Emma! Você tem seu lindo pirata! Eu quero alguém para mim e confesso que estou apaixonada por Marco.

\- Ele não existe mais, Regina! – Killian altera o tom de voz. – Pensou que seus poderes fossem maiores do que os da pata do macaco? O pedido veio acompanhado por algo ruim e isso já aconteceu: seus poderes sumiram! E como evitará as más consequências do seu pedido?

O som estrondoso na porta mostra que alguém havia esmurrado a madeira. Os três são tomados de assalto quando outro estrondo é ouvido. Alguém com muita força queria entrar.

\- A moça me disse que a pessoa viria com está exatamente, quando perguntei sobre trazer meu irmão Liam!

Novo estrondo e a porta enverga.

\- Vamos sair daqui! – Killian indica outro ponto da casa.

Emma ordena a fuga dos dois e tenta usar seus poderes para retardar o visitante, mas nada acontece. Ela olha para os dois amigos.

\- Estou sem minhas forças!

\- Então significa que todos os poderosos da cidade estão zerados! As fadas, o crocodilo e o Merlin! – Killian aponta para as escadas. – O jeito é corrermos e ganharmos tempo...

A porta explode e assusta os três. Algo escuro e torto surge sob o batente. Uma silhueta iluminada pela luz da rua.

\- Corram!


	6. Capítulo Seis

Subindo as escadas correndo, os três podem ver a silhueta escura entrar na sala principal. Cheirava a carne podre, terra e madeira molhadas. Era alguém alto e magro e parecia saber o que queria.

\- Corram! – grita Killian empurrando suas amigas.

Dirigem-se para um dos quartos e imediatamente trancam a porta, apoiando um móvel para dificultar a entrada do visitante.

\- Tentem encontrar algo para reforçar... – um baque violento contra a porta, empurra a madeira, móvel e Killian para longe. O pirata se estatela contra uma parede e cai zonzo.

Regina e Emma tentam unir suas forças, mas se encontram completamente desprovidas de poderes e precisam fugir da coisa que caminhava para elas.

\- Quem é você e o que quer? – grita Regina percebendo que a coisa vinha em sua direção.

Emma avança e é atirada sobre a cama, com apenas um simples golpe. A loira bate sobre o colchão e vai voar ainda mais longe como se pulasse numa cama elástica.

\- Eu vim... o som rouco e arrastado sai da boca do visitante. – Você me chamou...

O cheiro fétido invade o quarto e provoca náuseas em Regina. Ela cambaleia e apoia-se num móvel.

\- Regina, faça outro pedido! – grita Killian tentando ficar em pé com dificuldade.

A rainha olha para o pirata e imediatamente sente seu rosto ser preso entre o que poderia ser as mãos daquele visitante horrendo.

\- Você me chamou outra vez...porque me ama...eu voltei...

\- Outra vez? – Emma pergunta sem esperar resposta e salta contra a criatura, mas é repudiada mais uma vez.

Killian aproveita a distração e avança, atrapalhando a intenção do visitante em prender Regina outra vez. É repudiado com facilidade.

\- Faça um pedido, Regina! Mande-o embora!

O visitante aproxima-se seu rosto do rosto de Regina e emite um som que poderia ser identificado como sorriso.

\- Você me chamou de novo...estou aqui...

Regina grita quando os braços imponentes do visitante fecham-se em torno de sua cintura. Ela se debate e percebe a confusão criada quando Killian e Emma saltam sobre o agressor.

\- Faça o pedido!

\- Volte para onde você estava, Marco! Não o quero aqui! Pata do macaco atenda a este pedido! – Regina explode num grito rouco e tudo rodopia dentro daquele quarto.

Como se uma cena fosse rodada de volta ao início, a criatura some daquele quarto e deixa o rastro de sujeira e fedor.

Na manhã seguinte, Regina, Emma e Killian estão sentados e largados no chão da sala de estar. A lareira está acesa e eles olham o fogo como se estivessem hipnotizados.

\- Já passei da idade e do peso para viver essas aventuras.  Acha que a fumaça da queima da pata do macaco será perigosa?

As duas mulheres olham o perfil do pirata e permanecem em silêncio.

\- Agora, precisamos devolver o quadro para o lugar dele, junto com o diário. – Killian levanta-se e ajuda as amigas a fazerem o mesmo. – E quando se apaixonar de novo, Regina, trate de encontrar um homem menos complicado.

\- Precisamos fazer isso rápido, Regina. Temos uma casa imunda para limpar. – Emma toca o ombro da amiga.

\- Vocês têm razão. Vamos devolver Marco para onde ele não deveria ter saído. – Regina apanha a tela embrulhada em lençol e gesticula para que os amigos aproximem-se. Ela estava mais tranquila, depois que seus poderes haviam retornado como consequência da destruição da pata do macaco.

Em poucos minutos, os três estão parados estáticos e incrédulos diante das ruínas de uma casa. Tinham sido trazidos em meio a uma nuvem roxa em um dos truques de Regina.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? – Regina mostra-se incrédula e decepcionada.

\- Pela quantidade de destroços era uma casa grande. – o pirata comenta em tom suave.

\- Regina e eu nos abrigamos aqui depois do acidente.

\- Pelo visto nem mesmo o dono ficará abrigado. – Killian aponta para uma pessoa caminhando próximo aos escombros. – Será que alguém morreu soterrado?

Os três aproximam-se das ruínas e são recebidos pelos olhos escuros de uma jovem de cabelos claros e cacheados.

\- A casa era sua? – pergunta Regina demonstrando preocupação. – Alguém se feriu?

\- Oh, não! Eu apenas cuidava dela. – a jovem dá de ombros. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde a casa iria sucumbir. Havia uma fenda que a iria abrir em duas partes a construção.

\- A queda da casa de Usher? – resmunga Killian. – Já vimos o Retrato Oval e a Pata do Macaco...o que falta? King Kong?

Emma e Regina entreolham-se.

\- Fui enviada por uma agência para cuidar desta casa e faço isso há anos, mas vejam o que encontrei hoje. Caiu durante a noite.

\- Isso é horrível. – Killian apanha um castiçal amassado e observa a peça. Devolve-a aos escombros.

\- Hum! A companhia de seguros virá avaliar os estragos.

\- Tem para onde ir? – Emma sorri.

A jovem sorri ainda mais.

\- Eu apenas visitava a casa e zelava para que não houvesse invasões. Limpava tudo, mas isso aconteceria em breve. A abertura era tão grande que podíamos ver o outro lado por ela. Eram quase duas casas.

Regina caminha até a jovem e entrega-lhe a tela embrulhada no lençol.

\- Eu tirei essa tela da casa, ontem ao entardecer. Veja o que pode fazer com ela.

A menina apanha a tela e delicadamente começa a desembrulhar. Ao abri-la, faz uma careta de desentendimento e encara Regina.

\- Por que você pegou isso daqui? Essa moldura é igual à...

\- Eu fiquei embriagada pela pintura e decidi roubá-la. Mas meu roubo trouxe algumas consequências estranhas.

Killian envolve os ombros de Emma com seu braço e a conduz para junto de Regina e da jovem.

\- E por que resolveu roubar isso?

\- Eu me apaixonei pela pintura. – Regina sorri constrangida. Enrubesce. – É perfeita! Quase viva! Os olhos do modelo me apaixonaram...

A jovem levanta as sobrancelhas e acha graça nas palavras da desconhecida. Vira a moldura para o trio e faz uma pergunta muda: apaixonar-se por uma moldura com uma tela em branco?

Killian cobre o rosto com a mão e começa a rir.

\- Bom, senhoras, creio que temos de retornar para nossos amigos em Storybrooke. Alguém entre nós, deixou alguém entre eles.

\- E lá vamos nós! – caçoa Emma.


End file.
